deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dimentio VS Mephiles/@comment-30300307-20161023064556/@comment-30300307-20161025082957
@Withersoul 235 Thank you. Much appreciated. I wouldn't be surprised if Metal Mario875 tried to debunk my statements which wouldn't work since I preach Logic and facts. Mephiles the Dark is way superior to Dimentio and deep down Mario fanboys know this but deep down they're mad because it's the truth so they delude themselves into thinking that Dimentio is better. I also know Death Battles that are also biased. I'll admit that Terminator vs Robocop is rigged since Terminator will be the real winner since he can time travel to when Robocop was born and kill him or outlast him while dodging his attacks since Robocop's battery lasts for 24 hours from 100% assuming he doesn't take any damage. Donkey Kong vs Knuckles: ScrewAttack didn't think that Knuckles can spindash into Donkey Kong ripping through his heart and is faster than him so he can outrun Donkey Kong in Strong Kong form should his super form run out due to game mechanics. Sonic Advance ending proves that Super forms can last for days so there is no reason to say that Knuckles Super form can't outlast Donkey Kong. There is no ending to prove that Donkey Kong's strong kong form can last for days so he is big trouble. Donkey Kong may be stronger but he isn't that smart and logical enough to land a hit on Knuckles unless Knuckles gets cocky or leaves himself wide open to get hit. ScrewAttack wanted to calm Nintendo fanboys down since the score was Sega 2 Nintendo 0...because of Mario vs Sonic and Luigi vs Tails... So they made Donkey Kong Vs Knuckles death battle in their own way...I never asked for biased death battles. Luigi vs Tails: Tails may be just a builder of machines with 300 IQ but he can spindash to give Luigi a run for his money. Luigi is stronger and can dodge Tails attacks but strength isn't the only way to win a fight. Mind over matter. Mewtwo vs Shadow: Shadow is immune to mind control since he resisted Black Doom's mind control. http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Doom Black Doom possesses a large amount of mystical abilities. He can telepathically give someone like Shadow the illusion of going back to another time and place, and can sense energies, a person's presence, and their inner thoughts and emotions. He also possesses a mental link with Shadow due to Shadow being created from him; he failed in his attempt to use mind control on Shadow. He is also capable of telepathy, as there were a few incidents where he communicated with Shadow or multiple people yet was no where to be seen, and he also uses telepathy through Doom's Eye. Shadow's super form is superior and invincible while Mega Mewtwo X or Y still takes damage so Mewtwo can't last long. Shadow can use chaos control to teleport behind Mewtwo and strike him down even though Mewtwo can do the same to Shadow. Before you say that Mewtwo can use Psych up on Shadow's Super Form remember Super Forms are like Mega Evolutions the difference is that Super forms are invincible while Mega Evolutions are not. Psych Up copies both the positive and negative changes to the target's stats and replicates them onto the user. Suppose if your opponent uses Swords Dance to double their attack on the first turn while Mega Evolving their Pokemon...using Psych Up will ONLY copy the increase of attack of the opponent's attack stats onto your Pokemon NOT THE MEGA EVOLUTION STATS! So Mewtwo or Mega Mewtwo can't use Psych Up on Shadow/Super Shadow to become invincible. Even if Mewtwo tried to use the move Disable on Shadow...Shadow resists mind control. What makes you think that Mewtwo can just simply mind control Shadow into commiting suicide? Only deluded Pokemon fanboys would agree with ScrewAttack's death battle video. Vegeta vs Shadow: I don't know much about Vegeta but Super Saiyan Vegeta can still get hurt by attacks while Super Shadow is invincible and Sonic Advance ending proves that Shadow's super form can last for as long as he wants. Trunks vs Silver: I knew that they would make Trunks win to calm the Goku fanboys down since they were so angry about Goku losing to Superman 2 times. Which is correct since Superman is way superior to Goku. Super Silver is invincible while Super Saiyan Trunks can still get hurt by attacks. When I do my own research and realise that ScrewAttack is wrong I gotta debunk their death battles. This is why I trust AnimationRewind since his videos are unbiased and talk about reasons why one character would win against the other character in certain circumstances.